


If the sun don't shine on me today

by LetsPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsPeraltiago/pseuds/LetsPeraltiago
Summary: The sun definitely didn't shine on Jake that day, but the moon did





	If the sun don't shine on me today

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many ways to say "I love you", without actually saying those three words. On my tumblr @LetsPeraltiago, you can find the prompt list containing 100 ways to say "I love you" and send me a number (+ a more specific request, if you wish to). You request and I write. This one is:
> 
> #16: It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyways
> 
> (Not proofread yet, so I'll apologise in advance for typos and other mishaps)

The thing about being a cop is that some days are good; some days are hard as hell. Today was the latter, if you asked Jake Peralta. Not only had he woken up way too late, dropped a 20-dollar bill somewhere in midst of the morning rush, all resulting in arriving at work 40 minutes late to receive a frigid glance and didactic scold from Holt… No, that’s wasn’t all. Later that day - whilst inspecting an old, abandoned building potential hiding place for a perp- he’d seen said perp jump out an empty window frame, chased him for 15 blocks, only to watch him jump into a car and drive away. Worst of all was definitely that Amy had the day off, so he couldn’t even catch a break by slumping into his chair and look across his desk to see her pretty face. In the book of Jake Peralta, today was without a doubt one of those satanic days. 

It didn’t get any better. Not only was this random Wednesday in a satanic mood; so was Holt. Even after knowing each other for 3 years and forming a good relationship with his superior officer, Holt still had his… Holt-days.

“Peralta?”

He was sitting at Amy’s desk with his back turned to the superior’s office, looking into some of her paperwork for their shared case, when his boss’ voice caused him to spin his chair 180 degrees. “Yes, Captain?”

“Since you’re so fond of putting in late appearances at work, I’m sure you won’t mind staying those lost 40 minutes later today. Also, I’ll need a fully conducted and faultless report on the perp you let go this afternoon. I’ll expect it to be on my desk by the time I enter my office first thing tomorrow morning.”

In his head, Jake’s jaw had dropped to the floor, but knew better than using dramatic facial expressions around Holt - especially when he was in this kind of rowdy mood. Instead Jake’s lips tightened in a straight line, sucking in the bitterness as he simply nodded. “Sure thing. You got it…” He spun back around in his chair, once again looking over Amy’s scribblings as he wondered just how he’d managed to both finish the getaway-report _and_ work on his and Amy’s wide open ‘DUI and murder’-case. His eyes strode off to the bottom corner of Amy’s computer screen which, to his further disappointment, told him that he was already supposed to get off from work in an hour. A sigh escaped his heavy body, realising that a report that would satisfy a satanic mood-Holt would take at least 2 hours; plus the minimal amount of progress he was expected to achieve on the DUI; plus the extra 40 minutes… As soon as Jake Peralta realised that he was facing a 10 to 9 kind of day, rather than the average work day that he some times whined about, 9 to 5 suddenly sounded like a dream.

 

By the time Jake typed his last period to conclude his report, got the stupid printer to work so he could leave it on the captain’s desk, picked up a quick dinner at his favourite pizza place and unlocked the front door to his apartment, it was nonetheless almost 11 PM. Amy had been sleeping over since Monday, but since he’d been gone all day and sent her a ‘Sorry, Holt is in a mood and I won’t be home until late’, he wasn’t sure whether to expect her presence or not. Entering his dark place, thinking that it was selfish of him to expect her to stick around all day when he wasn’t there, he slid his hand across the wall to flick the light switch. Seconds later the light was on, revealing a surprisingly; unusually clean apartment. It was as he dropped his bag, dinner and kicked off his shoes that he heard a series of mumbles and groans come from the right side of the room. His head immediately turned in the direction of the sound, immediately spotting a bulge in his (also clean, he couldn’t help but notice) bedding. 

“Shit,” he quickly turned off the big ceiling light upon realising that the bulge was actually his girlfriend.

“Jake?” Amy mumbled rather sluggishly, shifting lazily under his duvet, not really making clear whether or not she was actually awake.

“Shhh, don’t worry, Ames. It’s just me. Go back to sleep.”

After quickly turning on his smaller, more dimmed lamp (the one standing by the basketball basket that she still didn’t understand why he had to have), he quickly forgot everything about his hunger and put his now (probably) cold pizza slice in the fridge. After a day like this, idiotic accidents just piling onto each other, all he really wanted to do was get into bed with her. Even if she was already asleep. Without a second thought he kicked off his jeans and socks; pulled off his usual plaid shirt and hoodie before replacing the latter with a random grey shirt from his so-called ‘laundry-chair’ - which she hated just as much, if not more, than the basketball basket.

After turning off the lamp, he was finally able to slip into bed and feel the warmth that had already settled under the covers, since she must’ve been lying there for some time now. When on her own, not having him to keep her up and entertained, Amy was usually an early sleeper. Her back was turned to him, and he had to bite his lip and restrain himself from selfishly pulling her in closer to his chest and kiss the back of her head. Tonight he’d have to settle for the sound of her calm breathing and sent of her soft hair. Or so he thought. He couldn’t see it happen because of the pure darkness the room was plunged in, but he suddenly felt her body shift along with the mattress dipping beneath the movement. Next thing he knew, she’d turned around to face him, scooted into his chest and buried her face in the crook under his chin. One part of him felt guilty for waking her; the other part also couldn’t hold back a smile and the great feeling of coming home that she gave him. A happy sighed danced off her lips directly onto the sensitive skin of his neck, causing goosebumps to pop up all over his tired body.

“Kinda rude of you to just let me go to bed all alone and then just act like nothing when you finally get back home,” she mumbled, face still buried into his soft skin.

“Sorry for waking you up,” he mumbled into the top of her head, taking in the vanilla scent of her favourite shampoo as he let his lips form a soft, tender peck.

“ ** _It’s okay_** ,” she continued her mumbling, and he promised the world that he’d never get tired of feeling her mumbling into his skin, before placing a soft peck to where she’d previously spoken. “ ** _I couldn’t sleep anyways._** ”

“You’re such a liar,” his soft chuckle blew at the baby-hairs on top of her head, before he allowed himself to stroke the back of her head, continuing the swift motion down her shoulder blades and her back before coming to a rest on the small of her back. This only caused her to scoot in closer to him, if even possible, hands calmly grasping onto his shirt.

“Maybe,” she yawned, betraying her own words. “But it’s your fault for getting me used to sleep next to someone. Turns out this bed is way too big for one person.”

“Oh,” a warm feeling spread throughout his entire body upon hearing this pretty meaningful statement. They had only been dating for a couple of months, but after he finally got his new mattress, the truth was that both of them hated whenever the other wouldn’t stay over for whatever necessary reasons. “You’ve got some sleep to catch up on then.”

“Uhum..” Her mumble was barely conscious and he could definitely feel her body’s bearing slowly fading in his grip.

“Goodnight, Ames,” and with one last kiss to the soft crown of her head, they both drifted off to sleep, putting an end to an otherwise satanic Wednesday.


End file.
